This invention relates to a drain pan for use in catching fluid, such as anti-freeze, from the radiator of an automotive vehicle, and for recycling the fluid back to the radiator.
Often times, anti-freeze must be removed from the radiator of an automobile vehicle so that suitable repairs can be made on the radiator or merely to test the anti-freeze content of the fluid removed from the radiator. Once such repairs are made, in order to avoid the necessity of purchasing a new quantity of anti-freeze, the anti-freeze is caught in a pan and when the repairs to the radiator are accomplished, the anti-freeze is returned to the radiator. This is usually a laborious task and much of the anti-freeze is wasted in the return as insufficient safeguards are provided on the drain pan to preclude splashing and spillage of the anti-freeze from the pan as it is being returned to the radiator. Accordingly, this invention relates to a drain pan for automatically recycling fluid such as anti-freeze to a radiator without any loss of the anti-freeze.